1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly the present invention relates to devices and methods for facilitating guidewire exchange for medical devices with a rapid exchange port.
2. The Relevant Technology
Medical devices such as catheters are generally designed to be guided to a desired location over a rail such as a guidewire. The medical device may be constructed so that the entire length of the medical device is guided over the guidewire. Medical devices having this type of embodiment are generally referred to as over the wire “OTW” medical devices.
Another type of medical device is known as a rapid-exchange “RX” device. In this embodiment only a portion of the medical device is passed over the guidewire to direct the medical device to a desired location. Generally the guidewire would enter a lumen at the distal end of the device and exit the lumen through an RX port located a relatively short distance from the distal end of the device. The benefits of a RX medical device are its ability to be more easily inserted into a patient or located to a particular location. Additionally, a shorter guidewire may be utilized, as the entire length of the medical device does not have to be passed over the guidewire.
With an OTW medical device, the user can hold the medical device in position, remove the guidewire from the lumen of the medical device and then insert a new guidewire in place of the old guidewire. In this case, the lumen of the medical device will guide the guidewire to the location of the previous guidewire.
However, one drawback to RX designs versus OTW designs is that the guidewire cannot be easily removed and replaced in the medical device once the medical device has been inserted into a patient. This is so because the entire length of the RX medical device does not capture the guidewire like the OTW device.